Empty
by gossipgirlfan101
Summary: Today was going to be the worst day of my life. My nightmare that came true it normally only happens on the news. Hiatus


_**A/N:**__** so basically this is a one shot it took me not long to write. I sort of just typed it not thinking about it. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**EMPTY**_

Today was going to be the worst day of my life. My nightmare that came true it normally only happens on the news. It should never happen to a normal person. But it happened to me Troy Bolton the love of my life died she was only 17 and had her short life snatched away from her. She wanted to do so many things: go to prom, graduate, be on Broadway, marry me and have kids, never be able to breathe again. She will never be able to do that Sharpay Evans will never be able to do any of them things. She will never hear me say 'I love you pay.'

The other reason this day, Is going to be the hardest day of my life is I won't be able to show I care. I had a girlfriend Gabriella Montez and Sharpay had a Boyfriend. He will be acting like him and Sharpay where so in love. But no I was I loved her so much I lost my soul mate, the love of my life, my partner, my lover, my princess, my love. I feel pain so unbearable I can't explain it. That day the 16th June 2008 the day my princess was taken off this earth.

It was and ordinary day for me and Sharpay we were sat on the grass on the outskirts of Albuquerque at our favorite park. She wanted an ice cream so she got up and walked over to the ice cream kart on the over side of the road. She was on her way back holding on to her ice cream smiling at me playfully. When out of no where a red bmw, skidded along sending her flying over the bonnet and on to the floor. I ran over to her cradling her in my arms. I whispered 'I love you pay'

She whispered 'I know I love you too' I kissed her lips she kissed me back gently and then she was gone. I cried and cried she had died in my arms the way her eyes went lifeless haunts me to this sad day. The first anniversary of her death. After the accident I broke up from Gabriella saying 'things weren't working out'.

I go to her grave everyday I probably will for the rest of my life. I am never going to love anyone as Much as I loved her. I never will she would have wanted me to be happy. But I can't do that to her it feels like I betraying her. Even no it's been a year I can still remember her I will never let myself forget her never. The way she laughed that little laugh, the way she bit her lip when she was nervous. The way she kissed me the way she hugged me. I will never forget I can't ever let myself forget.

Only one person knows my feelings for her that's my best friend Chad Danforth. He is so supportive any normal person would be like pull your self together but no not Chad he has be a great friend. The day Sharpay had died she had told me she was having a baby.

**Flashback:**

'Troy I love you' said Sharpay kissing his lips.

'I love you too' he said kissing her back.

'Troy I'm pregnant were going to have a baby' said Sharpay excitedly.

'Oh My god I'm going to be a Daddy' shouted Troy people looked at them and smiled at them. No one knew them at this park it was the 16th June 2008.

'So you're happy' said Sharpay smiling.

'Of course you're going to be a great Mom. I'm obviously going to be a great Dad' said Troy cockily.

'Obviously' said Sharpay Laughing at him.

'What about Zeke?' asked Troy.

'Well I am going to break up with him today' said Sharpay hugging Troy.

'Good' Troy replied.

'I'm going to get an ice cream want one?' asked Sharpay standing up

'No thanks love you' he said standing up and kissing her lips.

'Love you too' she said skipping towards the ice cream kart.

On her way back BOOM!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

You see on that fatal day my love of my life and our unborn baby died. After the post Morton they found out Sharpay was pregnant everyone fought it was Zeke's. It was so painful not being able to tell everyone we loved each other so much. When Sharpay died a part of me died with her my heart died with and so did my soul. I refused my scholar ship to Berkley and now I attend the local university. So I can be close to Sharpay so here I am now sat at my desk in my bedroom writing this letter.

An hour later Lucy and Jack Bolton walked into their house. 'Troy son we're home' hollered Jack.

'I'll go and check on him he's probably listening to that damn iPod' said Lucy walking up the stairs. She knocked on his bedroom door and opened it she screamed and started crying. Jack dropped the shopping he was carrying and ran up the stairs he saw his wife sat on the floor cradling a life less Troy. He quickly called 911 and soon enough the paramedics were there 'I'm so sorry but he's dead' said the paramedic.

'No No NO' screamed Lucy sobbing hysterically. 'Why did he kill him self why did he take so many pills why jack why' she sobbed. Jack picked up a letter lead next to him her read it. It said:

Dear Mom and Dad,

I am so sorry for hurting you like this but I had to. I had to be with her I had to be with Sharpay. You see today is the first anniversary that she and my unborn baby died. We were secretly seeing each other. We loved each other so much it hurt. We were soul mates, partners we just loved each other so much that I couldn't live with out her. The day she died she told me she was pregnant with my child. I was going to be a dad, the reason I did not accept Berkeley was so that I could be closer to her. But it still hurt even a year later the pain was still so raw. I could never move on from it I could never love any one the way I loved her. The day she died my heart and my soul died with her. So I guess if you are reading this then I succeeded my wish to die. You must know I love you both but I just had to be with Sharpay in heaven. Don't blame anyone for this not yourselves, not the Evans not me or especially not Sharpay. Blame the Bastard who took my princess and my unborn Baby out of my life.

Love you Mom and Dad

Troy xx

Jack felt tears rolling down his cheeks he didn't have a clue about all this it was as if his son was a stranger by reading this. He handed the note to his wife. She read it and cried 'Jack he loved her so much and he had an unborn baby'

'I know I know' said Jack holding Lucy in his arms.

It was the 16th June 2014 five years ago since Troy had taken his own life. It was the 16th June 2014 six years since Sharpay had her life taken away from her. Stood in the cemetery were the Bolton and Evans family. Laying white lilies on the graves, after they read the letter when Troy had died. Jack and Lucy went to the Evans house and told them everything. They had all become firm friends. They helped each other through the pain. They all read the two grave stones:

_**SHARPAY MICHELLE EVANS:**_

_Drama star,_

_Best sister,_

_Best singer,_

_His true love,_

_R.I.P Sweetheart._

_**TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON:**_

_Basketball star,_

_Best friend,_

_Musical star,_

_Her true love,_

_R.I.P Darling_

'_Sleep tight' they all whispered._

_**A/N:**__** So there you go that's the end. I basically wrote this because earlier I was listening to the click fives empty and it made me think that Troy's empty without Sharpay .Please review and tell me what you think. And read my other stories **_

_**Many thanks**_

_**Gossip Girl Fan 101 **_


End file.
